Job stuff
Master Kirito Non-Combat Skills Fishing Musical Instrument Sewing Cooking Equipment Appraisal Tools Appraisal Purchase Negotiation Sales Negotiation Medicine Mixing Slash Weapon Forging Thrust Weapon Forging Blunt Weapon Forging Light Metal Armor Forging Heavy Metal Armor Forging Metal Equipment Repairing Metal Refining Familiar Recovery Familiar Communication Passive Skills Searching Tracking Pursuit - Raises effectiveness while hunting monsters. Can be used to pursue a player whose name is known by displaying their footprints from a certain time, which can be increased with greater mastery of the skill. Requires «Tracking» to unlock. Listening Detection - Prevents ambushes. Greater mastery allows detection of monsters in «Hiding» status. Hiding - Allows for a person to disappear. Only works on targets that use visual tracking. Acrobatics Night Vision X-Ray Vision Sprint Extended Weight Limit Combat Skill Parry Delay - Interrupts opponents attacks whenever possible. Howl - Attracts the attention of NPC monsters and increases a player's Hate status effect. Often used by Tanks. Battle Healing - Recover certain amount of HP every 10 seconds. It can be leveled up by constantly getting one's HP into the red zone. Emergency Recovery Meditation - «Extra Skill» Increases HP regeneration and decreases the remaining time of negative statuses by entering a mental concentration pose. Obtained in a 6th floor quest. Light Metal Equipment Light Shield Equipment Leather Equipment Heavy Metal Equipment Spirit Light (hate skill) Fighting Spirit (hate skill) Weapon Skills One Handed Straight Sword One Handed Curved Blade One Handed Dagger One Handed Rapier One Handed War Hammer Two Handed Straight Sword Two Handed Assault Spear Two-Handed Battle Axe Blade Throwing Martial Arts - «Extra Skill» Unlocked from a quest on the 2nd floor. Katana - «Extra Skill» Unlocked by frequent usage of One-handed Curved Blade. Dual Blades - «Unique Skill» Given to the player with the fastest reaction time. Holy Sword - «Unique Skill» Darkness Blade - «Unique Skill» 1 Battoujutsu - «Unique Skill» Means "Sword Drawing." Shurikenjutsu - «Unique Skill» Means "Concealed Weapons." Infinite Spear - «Unique Skill» I think that's all. There's one the wiki actually didn't include, Which is the Chakram/Boomerang Combat skill. The Martial arts would be the unarmed I think. Izraill: OK, some ideas here. Gladiator: Two-handed battle axe + strength + heavy metal equipment Knight: Two handed sword + speed + light metal equipment Warrior: One handed sword + strength + battle healing guardian: war hammer + defence + battle healing Holy Knight: Rapier + speed + acrobatics Dragoon: Spear + parry + hiding Samurai: Katana/curved blade + strength + light metal equipment Ninja: Katana/curved blade + speed + hiding Trickster: dagger + speed + tracking Gambit: Blade throwing + speed + hiding Fighter: Sword + strength + martial arts Reaper: two handed sword + speed + hiding Ghost: dagger + speed + hiding Scout: 1h sword + speed + detection Keeper: rapier + strength + meditation Speedster: Rapier + speed + sprint there could be more combinations, tell me your ideas. Master Kirito: alchemist - dagger + extended weight limit + Potion mixing beast tamer - whip (a new weapon maybe?) + bonus when having a animal companion (like pina) + detection Can't think of any other... Izraill: Change the whip for dagger. I don't think new weapons would be a good idea. do you think we have enough to continue with something else? Master Kirito: Hum... Sure, but, one thing, which would be the characters following jobs? This involves: Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Agil, Silica, Lisbeth and some other characters we may want to add (Like Argo for example). Izraill: That's what I wanted to talk about. Kirito: warrior or fighter (I'm leaning towards warrior) Asuna: Speedster or Holy Knight (I'm leaning towards speedster) Klein: Ninja (I don't think samurai would work with him) Agil: Gladiator Silica: Beast tamer (duh) Lisbeth: guardian Argo: Trickster, scout or gambit. Schmitt: Dragoon We also have to place the other known unique skills somewhere.